Tokyo Disney Resort "Happiness" (12 Box Set)
The New Box Set of Tokyo Disney Resort "Happiness" is Coming Soon. It Will Contain New Tracks Like Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, Mickey's PhilharMagic, Background Music from Fantasyland and Adventureland and More including Disc Nine Will Feature the Old Main Gate BGM of Tokyo Disneyland. Disc One 1. Tokyo Disneyland Band 2. Fortuosity - World Bazaar BGM 3. It's a Long Way to Tipperary - World Bazaar 4. Hub Horseless Carriage 5. Alexander's Ragtime Band - Bicyle Piano 6. Meet Me Down on Main Street - The Dapper Dans 7. Minnie's Yoo Hoo/Hurry - The Saxophone Quartet 8. Pirates of the Caribbean Ride Thru Mix 9. Western River Railroad Ride Thru Mix 10. Moonlight Time in Old Hawaii - Adventureland BGM 11. Serengeti Serande - Adventureland BGM 12. Enchanted Tiki Room Preshow 13. Enchanted TIki Room (Full Show) 14. Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever! (Full Show) 15. Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents "Aloha E Komo Mai!" 16. On Your Toes - Adventureland Revue 17. Day-O/Kiss the Girl/Under the Sea/Sing Along -Sebastian's Caribbean Carnival 18. Minnie Oh! Minne Disc Two 1. Home on the Range - Westernland BGM 2. Old Yeller - Westernland BGM 3. Country Bear Theater 4. Country Bear Vacation Jamboree 5. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 6. Mark Twain Riverboat 7. Bang! Goes Old Besty - Westernland BGM 8. Splash Mountain Ride Thru Mix 9. It's a Small World Clock Parade 10. It's a Small World Ride Thru Mix 11. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo/Cinderella/A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Fantasyland BGM 12. Alice in Wonderland - Fantasyland BGM 13. I'm Late - Fantasyland BGM 14. The Rain Came Down Down Down - Pooh's Hunny Hunt BGM 15. Pooh's Hunny Hunt Ride Thru Mix 16. The Mickey Mouse Revue (Preshow) 17. The Mickey Mouse Revue (Full Show) Disc Three 1. Mickey's PhilharMagic (Full Version) 2. Razzle Dazzle Day/Someday My Prince Will Come/Whistle While You Work/Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious/Spoonful of Sugar/Step in Time - Fantasyland BGM 3. Aristocats/Candle on the Water/Scales and Arpeggios - Fantasyland BGM 4. The Bare Necessities - Fantasyland BGM 5. Pinocchio's Daring Journey Ride Thru Mix 6. Mickey Mouse March - Castle Carrousel BGM 7. Winnie the Pooh - Castle Carrousel BGM 8. When You Wish Upon a Star - Castle Carrousel 9. Haunted Mansion Ride Thru Mix 10. Peter Pan's Flight Ride Thru Mix 11. Welcome to ToonTown (English Version) 12. ToonTown Spin Around 13. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Ride Thru 14. There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow - Tomorrowland BGM 15. The Droid Rooms - Star Tours 16. Star Tours 17. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue 18. Space Mountain 19. Monsters Inc Ride and Go Seek 20. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 21. Meet the World (Full Show) Disc Four 1. Tokyo Disneyland Parade 2. Kids of the Kingdom 3. Disney Classics on Parade 4. Fantasy on Parade 5. It's Magical 6. Disney Carnivale Parade Disc Five 1. Viva Magic 2. Disney Dreams on Parade 3. Mickey's Gift of Dreams 4. Jubillation 5. Happiness is Here Parade Disc Six 1. One Man's Dream 2. Feel the Magic 3. Once Upon a Mouse 4. One Man's Dream II Where the Magic Lives 5. Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic 6. Disney Dreams on Parade "Moving On" 7. Rainy Day Fun Parade 8. Fantasy in the Sky Disc Seven 1. Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade (1985-1995) 2. Disney's Fantillusion 3. Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights 4. Disney Musical Fantasy 5. Mickey Mouse Carnival Disc Eight 1. Mickey Mania Parade 2. Disney's Around the World 3. Donald's Super Duck Parade 4. Club Disney Super Danicin' Mania 5. D-Pop Magic 6. Cool the Heat Disc Nine 1. Me Ol' Bamboo 2. Mickey Mouse March 3. Whistle While You Work 4. Pop! Goes the Weasel 5. Parade of the Wooden Solider 6. Step in Time 7. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 8. The Work Song 9. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf 10. Winnie the Pooh 11. The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers 12. Hip Hip Pooh Ray 13. Colonel Hathi's March 14. Bare Necessities 15. Disney Medley #1 16. Disney Medley #2 17. March of the Cards 18. It's a Small World 19. When You Wish Upon a Star 20. A Marching Band (Were the Mouseketeers) 21. A Wonderful Day Like Today 22. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes 23. The Roses of Sucess 24. Trotter's Mile 25. Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah 26. Chim Chim Cher-ee 27. Mary Poppins Medley 28. Little Wooden Head/Clock Sequence 29. Come Cartoon Disc Ten 1. Porto Paradiso 2. American Waterfront 3. Toy Story Midway Mania 4. Port Discovery Theme 5. StormRider Suite 6. Lost River Delta Theme 7. Indiana Jone Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull 8. Arabian Coast Theme 9. The Magic Lamp Theater Suite 10. Sinbad's Storybook Voyage 11. A Mermaid Song 12. Mermaid Lagoon Theater 13. Mysterious Island Theme 14. Journey to the Center of the Earth 15. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Disc Eleven 1. Port Paradiso Water Carnival 2. Buona Sera Serenade 3. DisneySea Symphony 4. BraviSEAmo! 5. Fantasmic! 6. Donald's Boat Vuilders 7. Meet and Smile 8. Be Magical! 9. Primavera Disc Twevle 1. This is the Place (Tokyo DIsney Resort Theme Song) 2. Tokyo Disneyland is Your Land 3. Disney Carnivale (Tokyo Disneyland's 15th Anniversary Theme Song) 4. Thank You All from Tokyo Disneyland 5. Magical Moments 6. Remember When (Disneyland's 50th Anniversary Theme Song) 7. Tokyo DisneySea Theme Song 8. Come with Me 9. Sea of Dreams (Tokyo Disney Sea's 5th Anniversary Theme Song) 10. Imagination Theme Song (From Tokyo Disney Sea's Fantasmic) 11. The Dream Goes On (Tokyo Disney Resort 25th Anniversary Theme Song) 12. Happiness is Here (Tokyo Disney Resort 30th Anniversary Theme Song) 13. Magic Everywhere (Disneyland Paris 20th Anniversary Theme Song) 14. The Orange Bird Song 15. Let's Dance at Disneyland (Date Nite at Disneyland Theme Song) 16. World of Color Theme Song (From Disney California Adventure Attraction "World of Color") 17. Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts Theme Song) 18. Share a Dream Come True 19. He Wants Take Me to Disneyland 20. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Performed by Kimberly Locke, From Disneyland's Fireworks "Magical") Trivia Disc One Thru Nine, It Has All Tokyo Disneyland Attractions, Shows and Background Music. Disc Nine Features Tokyo Disneyland Main Gate BGM (1983-2002). This Box Set Compares to Previous Dream 12 Set Box (2008) and Treasures of Fantasy: Dream and Adventure (2003). The Box Set Contain New Tracks. Category:Disney Theme Park CD